


His shattered world

by AhaMarimbas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, But only in the news, Coercion, Death Threats, M/M, Murder, Organized Crime, Polyjuice Potion, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhaMarimbas/pseuds/AhaMarimbas
Summary: Draco used to brew potions for an organised crime ring, but he quit when his son was born.Right?





	His shattered world

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to gothicat22 for checking this over for me and encouraging me!
> 
> This was written for the Drarry discord drabble challenge, but I missed the deadline so I'm just posting it for fun. The prompt was Chemistry and the word count is 394.
> 
> The Harry Potter Universe and it's characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I just like to make them cry.
> 
> Please see the end notes for further warnings about the tags.

 

“Only milk,” Harry said, clearly trying to be stern.

 

“And crisps Papa!” Scorpius chimed in. Draco laughed at their cheeky son while Harry rolled his eyes. Giving each a kiss, he zipped his jacket up over his pyjamas and set off towards the corner shop.

 

Draco was still thinking of Scorpius’ favourite salt and vinegar crisps as his whole life went up in flames.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

“I don’t work for you anymore,” Draco growled as he was dragged into the alley behind the shop by an unpleasantly familiar face.

 

Charles handed Draco an envelope. “This picture will change your mind.”

 

Draco’s heart plummeted as he looked at his son’s face.

 

“Who’s the target?” he asked, resigned.

 

“Second picture.”

 

Harry was never going to forgive him.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“How much longer?”

 

“I’ve already told you, it has to brew through the full moon.”

 

“And the hair?”

 

Draco glared at the potion he’d been brewing for two weeks. He knew Harry was already getting suspicious of his absences.

 

“You’d better have it by the time the potion’s done.”

 

Draco felt so defeated, he didn’t even flinch as the door slammed shut.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

“You’re sure it’ll work?”

 

“I wish I wasn’t,” Draco whispered, the tears falling freely.

 

“Do you have the hair?”

 

Draco didn’t respond, still staring at the bubbling cauldron.

 

“The hair, or your son’s life. Which is it?”

 

Draco pulled a small vial from his pocket and tipped the hair into the cauldron. The potion turned a pure gold.

 

“Looks like he tastes better than the last arse I had to impersonate.”

 

“They’ll know it was me. They’ll send me to Azkaban.”

 

“Well then you’d better enjoy your last night of freedom.”

 

\------------------------------

 

Draco spent the night in Scorpius’ room, crying in the corner as his son slept.

 

\------------------------------

 

Harry found him crying in the kitchen the next morning, a copy of _the Prophet_ in hand.

 

“Draco, what’s wrong?”

 

Draco handed him the paper. Once he read the headline, Harry would never forgive him.

 

_Minister for Magic murdered by Harry Potter impersonator; Aurors suspect polyjuice potion._

 

Draco looked up to find pained emerald eyes glaring back at him. Harry could never know why, and Draco would never be forgiven. His heart broke as he heard Scorpius’ feet on the stairs. Harry closed the door, locking their son out.

 

“I will never let you near him again,” Harry spat, and Draco’s world ended.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a tag for murder but not for character death; this is because the murder is only mentioned in the news, we don't see it and we don't know the character.
> 
> I am seriously considering working on developing this into a longer fic. If this interests you, let me know in the comments! Thanks for reading, and sorry for the heartbreak!


End file.
